Episode 9324 (13th December 2017)
Plot Robert and Michelle breathe a sigh of relief when the insurance company processes their claim. Robert thanks Michelle for saving the business. Kevin and Jack return from Germany. Kevin is evasive when Gary asks him to visit Anna in prison. Chesney buys an engagement ring and books a table at the bistro to present it to Sinead as Daniel isn't working tonight. Craig arranges a night in with Bethany. Rana's brother Imran turns up at No.6 after his wife kicks him out. Gary visits Anna and breaks the news about him and Sarah. Anna isn't all there as she's doped up to the eyeballs. Kate talks to Robert and realises he doesn't know that she's in on their secret. Tyrone thinks that kids set fire to the trampoline but Fiz isn't sure. Gary argues with the prison officers about Anna's medication and demands she be taken off the pills. Anna collapses when she gets up to return to her cell. Imran isn't bothered about his separation as he's wanted to leave his wife for ages. He realises that all is not right with Rana and Zeedan and makes them tell him about the false alibi. Craig decides to tell Bethany how he feels about her. Anna is taken to hospital where Doctor Newall tells Gary that she's had a bad reaction to her anxiety medication. Fiz believes Kirsty started the fire as nothing else makes sense. Tyrone thinks the idea is ludicrous. Anna is pleased when Kevin visits her. He shocks Anna by finishing with her; her obsession with Phelan isn't good for Jack. Anna is devastated. Daniel is called into work and waits on Chesney and Sinead. Michelle tries to call a truce with Kate but Kate doesn't want to know. Sinead is delighted with her ring. Anna sneaks out of the hospital while the prison officer's back is turned. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Prison Officer 1 - Alexis Platt *Prison Officer 2 - Jennifer Banks *Doctor Newall - Sue Kelly Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - 'Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite *Weatherfield General - Room 5 and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney's romantic gesture for Sinead dismays Daniel; Robert hopes for a fresh start; and Kevin calls time on his relationship with Anna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes